


One Shots

by hht004



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hht004/pseuds/hht004
Summary: One-Shots. Some written for backstory, some because I was bored, some just to write. Enjoy!





	1. Born to DIe

"Hello?" Ruby spoke, her voice shaky. Silence was her only greeting, as she walked down the empty corridors. Her steps echoed in the vacant house, or so she thought. Behind her, walked a man with jet black hair and a mask covering his face, he walked silently following her every step. 

She kept on looking for her former lover unaware of the presence behind her. After looking at the top floor of the house, she went downstairs to continue her search. As she descended the stairs she heard footsteps behind her, but when she turned around, no-one was there. She brushed it off thinking, Don't be a baby Ruby, you have to be strong think of what mother and Ashley would think of you right now.

Now on the ground floor, she ventured left and into a medium sized kitchen. The kitchen look modern, but it seemed like it hasn't been used, at least that's what Ruby thought before opening the fridge out of curiosity. She opened it and saw- to her horror- bloodied fingers stuffed into glass containers and a couple on beer bottles, she tried to scream but it was muffled by a hand covering her mouth. She tried to fight this mysterious person, but they injected her something - Novocaine, most likely.

She wakes up disoriented and in a dark room. How much time had past? Perhaps, a couple of minutes? Maybe, an hour? A couple at most. It takes some time for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. Or lack of. But when it does she is surprised to see her there, knocked unconscious. She attempts to scream but a cloth covers her mouth. She tries to move, to go over to her and wrap her in her arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, to wake her up and escape this damn place. But she is tied to a chair.

A couple of minutes pass, or at least she thinks so, before the culprit walks in, all his hellish glory noticeable in the way he carries himself, like the nightmarish king he thinks he is, like the monster who took away her best friend. Noitallicar grinned at her when he noticed her staring. His horrendous yellow eyes studied her. He was pleased, or at least he seemed so, because he moved over to her lover.

He grabbed a knife from a nearby table, looked at it in the way you'd see art, before slitting the bluenette's throat without a second thought. Blood was pouring out; it was getting on Ashley and Noitallicar's clothes. He was laughing as Ruby screamed, her arms and legs felt like they were burning due to the ropes burning her skin with her frantic movements. He them moved over to her, still laughing, the sound bitter and piercing to her ears.

"You did this to yourself, darling. You should've accepted my offer." He says before inserting another knife into her skull and leaving the room, the house, and her body there.

Azrael comes in when he leaves, accompanied by a pale teen, they both had black hair and mocha eyes; the teen was wearing leather jacket and boots paired with black jeans and shirt, while Azrael was wearing a nude colored cloak and sandals. Azrael takes her to Paradise, or so he- Azrael- thought, but before guiding her there, he turned to his companion and told him something, Ruby didn't understand, but she did notice Azrael called him 'Ubis.

Her body and Ashley's were found a couple of days later, or so she was told. She searched all Paradise, but she never did find the bluenette. And that reminded he of a song, she couldn't quite remember it. Perhaps, Paradise messes with your memories. But she did remember it said," I can live without, but without you I'll be miserable at best." And that's what keeps her going, Ashley.


	2. She's a Modern Lover

Arabella fell asleep, or at least she remember doing so. When she shut her eyes she woke up, she was sitting at a long table, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes drinking tea, was sitting besides her. She looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a black rib tee and blue yes, which was weird because ever since heaven, she always wore white.

She looked around her she was seated at a table in the middle of the woods. The people around her had piercings, tattoos, dyed hair, or all, or in the rare cate, neither of those. They seemed to be drinking tea, drawing, writing, talking, or eating pastries. A song about closing doors was playing in the background and a guy with a big forehead wearing a suit was singing it at the top of his lungs.

"So you finally decided to join us," started the girl sitting oposite to Arabella,"In the life you live you are Arabella, here you are Lana, okay? You left here to help a world, or so you thought. That world is doomed, by the way," she checked the time on her phone before saying," Looks like your time is up. We'll see you, eventually."

Arabella woke up with a start. The girl she met, she remembered her name. She was Sarah. Fore the rest of the day, it bothered her the dream and Sarah, she tried training to get her mind off of it. It didn't work. Arabella just had to roll with it, for the rest of the day.


	3. German Class

I walked in, saying a quiet, "Hallo" before siting down at my usual spot, in the middle, where I can see through the window and the A/C hits me semi-directly. I started playing a game on my phone. At the last minute he sat down besides me. He choose to say down besides me, instead of choosing one of the other seats.

Class started. My throat slowly tightened,so did my chest, it became harder to breathe, my eyes were unfocused. I searched my surroundings, looking for a distraction, but you kept on moving. A minute passed, or maybe more, before the feeling subsided. 

I fidgeted with my spare hair tie, I never leave home without one. I wrapped it around my pen, around my pencil, around my finger. Nothing could distract me.

The teacher decided to pass some worksheets, you passed me one. I whispered a quick, "Thanks" before passing the girl besides me the rest.

We did the stupid excercice, I got called once. I laughed at a couple of jokes Farid told. I couldn't get rid completely of them feeling though. I am weak, I feel regret. I regret the fact that I turned you down, not because I like you, but because I hurt you. And I hate hurting people.

Daniela, the girl besides me, looks through Twitter as I sit here, writing on my phone. Writing about the person who I hurt. Writing something I'm going to post on the internet. And I'll just hurt you even more. But, that's okay, sometimes, I know I'm doing the right thing. And when I don't know it, I give myself he'll because of it.


	4. Miss Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Death is shy and has a crush on life

**Prompt: Death is shy and has a crush on life**

There they were, silky blonde hair weaving through the wind. They were skipping down the road, smiling at the world as if it was always happy, always perfect. They brought warmth were they went, be it a hospital room, or an empty house. They were Life. No, they didn't represent life, they were it, have been for as long as they can remember.

But, Life had a shadow. It followed them, constantly. When tragedy stroke they were there. Their onyx hair and eyes constantly changing, being the last thing everyone saw. Sometimes, it was red, like the person's blood, or black, like their hair, or blue like their eyes, or pink, like their favorite flower, or- well, you get it. That shadow was an assassin's best friend and a lover's biggest fear. This shadow is Death.

Death always liked Life; they were everything they were not. Death always brought tragedy because; they thought that if they couldn't have Life, they might as well take it. Death was everything Life hated, yet they still loved them. They love them even after all the tragedies they've brought. When Life was low, when people were dying, when having children wasn't as important as surviving until tomorrow, Death would crawl into Life's bed and hold them as they cried.

Death loved them dearly. Life would still be with Death, even after this generation and their kids and their kid's kids die. Even when all humanity dies, Life and Death always brought balance. Death followed behind Life, never talking, just watching. Watching Life bring joy, something Death never will.

And maybe that's why Death did it. Maybe that's why Death left.


	5. Young and a Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I appreciate you jumping in to save my life, but who are you and how did you get into my house?"

It was Friday night, no, it wasn't Friday 13. And, no, it wasn't midnight, nor did I spend my evening watching horror movies. I  _was_  home alone though. Was, because, when I went downstairs to totally not eat the snacks I kept hidden, a robber held me at gunpoint. But, then, a dude jumped in and knocked him out. Normal Friday, am I right?

"I appreciate you jumping in to save my life, but who are you and how did you get into my house?" I asked.

"I- em," he stuttered, "Was just hogging and saw the guy break into your home," it sounded like a question not as a statement. He must have noticed, too, because he then said the truth.

"Okay. So I like you. I walk near your house trying to catch a glimpse of you." I slapped him.

I slapped him hard. How dare he spy on me, and then break into my house, and save my life. I was overreacting, I know. But how would you react when someone who is stalking you saves your life? That's what I thought.

"Could you," I started, wildly gesturing," You know, leave my home?"

"I wouldn't leave a damsel alone."

"You aren't leaving a girl alone. You are leaving this warrior alone, or I'll pepper-spray you. Did you understand hun?"

After that day he left me alone. At least I think so. Now I have black –puts and normal curtains, so no one can see anything. I also always have a friend with me. Life was going great, but then Mr "Spy on you" show up. He didn't fall into my life, like a missing puzzle piece. No, he simply couldn't do that. He stumbled into class late and through water on me by "accident". He is also my lab partner now. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

His name is Reece Skywalker. Skywalker. All Skywalker frick things up. And we got a zero, because he set the table on fire, again. Yes, again. He got kicked out of class by Ms. Jackson after.

And I walked in on him changing on the broom closet. I saw things I will never forget. He was changing into his mediocre super hero outfit. Yes, he's a super hero.

Spoiler alert: I saved his life. I don't even have powers! He comes into my room (uninvited I must add) and starts flirting with me. And maybe that's what made me snap.

I gripped his throat. I didn't look at him, but I could feel him squirm under my grip. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his cape, I tied it around his face, covering his mouth, eyes, and nose, I cut some holes where his eyes were. I wanted him to see what I'd do to him. With the remains of the cape I tied him to my bed.

I went to the kitchen to retrieve a knife. The cool metal shined against the soft moonlight as I cut his veins. Right arm first, then the left one. He was in pain and bleeding to death. I watched as he suffered before grabbing the knife and ending his life.

Little Mr. Hero forgot he gave me Amethyst. He forgot he gave me his kryptonite. He forgot to never judge a book by its cover.

"Well done, my dear," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see  _Black Cobra_  materialize out of the shadows.

"I did it didn't I? I swore to never be like you," I said, getting closer to her," I guess like mother, like daughter." I said as I stabbed her.

I saw her pain. Her anger. Her pride. I saw it all before grabbing the amulet, some clean clothes, and money from the hidden vault in the basement. After stopping in a couple of towns, everyone knew the name of  _The Iris._


	6. Wish I'd Known How Much You Loved Me

Looking back, Death doesn’t quite remember why they fell-in-love with Life. Don’t get them wrong, Life is the most beautiful being, they bring, well, life and make flowers blossom. Life was aesthetically beautiful and perfect to hold onto in the darkness. But, Life was simply too much; Life was too bright, and at times, too dark. Life was too happy, and sometimes, too sad. Life cherished every living thing, or wanted them dead.

That’s how they first met. It was the Fourth of July and Life wanted this guy looking like a cliché movie villain. This band was playing a rock-ballad as Death took the guys soul. Life was watching from a distance, she was a woman. She looked as dashing as always in a green and white houndstooth set. Feeling as if being watched, Death turned around, facing Life, who (unsuccessfully) tried to look away.

Life grabbed her pistol; she took aim as quickly as she could and shot. Death’s only answer was to raise his eyebrow, bullet not even damaging his single-breasted two buttoned suit. The realization hit Life the same way bricks hit Jason. She had felt so stupid, or so had Death thought at the time.

Now that he thinks of it, there was a knowing gleam in her eyes. She tried to hide as best as she could, but it did nothing against the other immortal’s gaze. He knew her plans from the start; he was just too blind to fully take them in. He was too in love to acknowledge them.

He remembers racing through town in her convertible. He remembers their picnics talking about nothing and everything. He remembers holding onto her, praying to his cousin for this to never end. He remembers how she’d use him, without himself noticing. He remembers those souls too young to know the coldness of his hands.

But most importantly, he remembers the night of the day they met. He remembers sitting in a hill watching the fireworks. He remembers what she told him. Those words didn’t make his head spin like they do now.

“Till tonight do us part”, she said, mouth against the crook of is neck. Morning came and she was nowhere to be seen.

They kept meeting at random. Each time his heart ached to hold her a little longer. Sometimes, their gender were reversed, Sometimes, the other was just a gust of wind, passing by and leaving everything spread out.

Now he stares at their silhouette in the dark. Face as peaceful like an elder dying on his sleep. He runs a hand through their hair, soft as silk, as always. He presses his lips to her forehead.

“I wish I’d know how much you loved me. I wish I cared enough to know.”  He whispered before disappearing in the morning light.


End file.
